


Rise of the Guardian prompt

by DeanXSamLover5689



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dragons, Pooka E. Aster Bunnymund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanXSamLover5689/pseuds/DeanXSamLover5689
Summary: Dragon jack. He is the last of his kind. Plz read this and maybe write this idea!





	Rise of the Guardian prompt

ROGT-JackRabbit  
Idea/Challenge/promote

Jack is the last of his kind, The last dragon. His sister and mother were killed by pitch just like the rest of dragon kind. He his mother, his sister and their father were all that was left so they went into hiding among the humans, hoping that they wouldn't be found but it turns out they were found. (Timeline of when pitch finds them up to you)

After a guardian meeting Jack was back at his pond when he finds some eggs near his den. Seeing the eggs jack runs up to them sits down and inspects the eggs to make sure they're OK even going so far as to sniff them. Finding that they are OK he gives a big sigh of relief.


End file.
